


One Night with Captain America

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Actor Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Post-Iron Man 1, Tony is secretly Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony Stark bid five times the going rate to win a night with Captain America. Steve, for the life of him, can't understand why.** Set in an Alternate Universe where Steve Rogers never became a soldier.





	One Night with Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those "streams of consciousness" fics where I write an entire story from start to finish in one fell swoop and I have no clue how. I had imagined what Steve's life would have been like if he'd continued doing USO shows instead of going on to become Captain America. 
> 
> This is what I imagined his life to be. 
> 
> Drop me a line. Let me know what you think!

This guy was a little too starstruck for Steve’s tastes.

Sure, sure, Steve knew he oughta be happy a “busy, busy guy” like billionaire industrialist Tony Stark had pulled every string at his disposal to arrange a night out with world-renowned actor Steve Rogers. Captain America. If that’s what they were still calling him these days. Fourteen successful missions to war-torn countries providing medical aid, over two hundred million dollars raised for charity, testifying in Congress protesting countless inhumane policies and fighting injustice both abroad and at home… but who cared about that, right?

Steve would always be the cute blond guy in the stars and stripes. The guy whose signature raised the price on a collectible war bond promotional poster from ten thousand dollars to fifty thousand. The guy who spent the entire war on stage and performing in talkies while the real men went overseas. The guy who found himself in a big mansion by the war’s end, friendless and alone.

Bucky Barnes died overseas. Peggy Carter wouldn’t take his calls. Everyone Steve had ever known fell out of his life, one way or another, and he’d spent quite some time pretending he was okay with that.

After all, it had been nice to be wanted. It had been nice to be the name on everyone’s lips and the face on every billboard. It wasn’t what he’d set out to do or why he’d signed on to Erskine’s experiment but it could be worse, right?

Who was he to complain because he was rich, famous and well liked?

Sometimes, Steve found himself wondering what would have happened if he’d gone through with his plan to go after Bucky on his own. If he’d grabbed a helmet, ignored Colonel Phillips’ orders, and gone out into the field anyway. Would he have died? Would Bucky be alive? Would Steve have become a hero?

Leaning back in Stark’s limo, Steve supposed it didn’t matter. Wishes were for fishes, his father used to say. No use for them. They hadn’t helped when his father started in on his mother and they hadn’t helped Steve during the war.

Steve watched Stark gab away on his cell phone, a drink in hand, and sighed to himself. No use complaining about it; he was here now. A prize pony. A gift for donating to the Sarah Rogers Foundation’s cause funding all girls’ schools overseas. _A reward for being a decent human being and using some of that endless supply of greenbacks for something better than big ugly towers in New York and one night stands_ , he thought bitterly.

Stark laughed raucously, pressing back against the seatback as he pushed his sunglasses up on his head. Steve’s eyes were drawn to him for a moment. Stark was a beautiful man; Steve had to give him that. He’d never had much use for the man’s father but the son was gorgeous. Shorter than the typical candidate for People’s Top 10 Eligible Bachelors but he was compact, his clothes form-fitting enough that Steve could tell he was rather fit. Soft lips that were constantly curving up in a smirk that said Steve probably didn’t want to know what he was thinking. But most notable of all were the big, brown doe eyes. Framed by unfairly long lashes and more expressive than Stark probably liked and that was the only explanation Steve could latch onto to explain why the man insisted on wearing sunglasses everywhere.

Well, that or he was wearing them to cover the shiner on his left eye that hadn’t quite healed up.

Steve frowned at him, not even bothering with the kind half smile he usually gave when he was waiting for someone to acknowledge him. _It’s your dime,_ he bit back.

Stark winced a little and cut in, “Pep… Pep! Hey, listen, I gotta go. No… no, I’m not alone. Yes, I was on time,” he said, looking to Steve with a curious glint in his eye before he smiled softly. “Yes, he’s very pretty. I gotta go. I’ll call you later. Goodnight.”

He hung up as Steve studied him indifferently. “Girlfriend?” he asked because Stark had a reputation as a cad and Steve didn’t want to contribute to it. He knew what it felt like when someone wanted him and he’d thought he recognized that look in Stark’s eye.

“No, no,” Stark said, tucking his phone away. “She’s way too smart for that.”

Steve nodded unconcernedly and returned to gazing out of the window. A few seconds passed before Stark leaned further into to Steve’s space. Steve rose a brow as Stark spread his hands out in supplication, “Sorry, sorry. That was rude. You have my undivided attention.” His eyes were wide as he stared at Steve expectantly and Steve once again regretted letting Jessica convince him to do this.

Most billionaires donated to charities because it looked good in the papers. Stark had been very charitable to Steve’s orgs over the years, even more so than his father. Stark most likely would have donated without the added incentive but Jessica had insisted. She’d created the mock ups, run the social media campaign and sold everyone on the chance to win a night out with Steve Rogers.

Despite his reservations, Steve had sold himself once again. A dancing monkey.

But it was for a good cause, right? It wasn’t like this was the first time. What was one more night?

Stark continued staring at him, his cheeks lightly tinted with red. Steve sighed, rubbing at his temple as he said, “You call the shots, Stark. You won the bid. I’m yours for the night.”

Stark’s cheeks flushed darker and stumbled over his response for a moment. Finally, “If you really knew me, you’d regret saying that.”

Steve’s smile was just shy of biting, “I’m sure.” He looked to the front of the car. The partition was down, revealing the man behind the wheel.

“Where to, boss?” the man asked and Stark finally looked away from Steve for a moment.

“Back to my place, Happy.”

Steve’s heart rate ticked up ever so slightly. Surely, Stark wouldn’t think Steve had literally sold himself for the night… right? He had a reputation but Steve had never heard about him literally paying for sex. Steve had done quite a few things he wasn’t proud of but he wouldn’t do that. He didn’t care how much money Stark threw at him. He swallowed, facing straight ahead as the limo pulled away from the curb.

The ride was quiet for quite some time before Stark leaned over and murmured, “I was pretty sure you’d hate the whole night on the town thing. For one, it’s overdone and for two, you don’t seem all that into it.”

 _You’re not wrong_ , Steve thought.

Stark leaned into his space a little more, his voice wavering, “You don’t seem all that into _me_ , for the record.” Steve eyed him plainly as Stark ran a hand through his hair, flashing a small smile. “And I get it. I’m not that into me.”

 _Doubtful,_ Steve thought.

“I haven’t made the greatest impression and god knows my reputation isn’t that impressive,” he said. A pause as he lowered his head a little and looked up at Steve through his lashes. “And you knew my dad so…”

Steve blinked, staring at him. Stark was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes downcast. It filled Steve with questions but why would he ask them? They weren’t friends and he could certainly do without another one of his former colleagues’ spoiled children thinking he was their “close friend”.

Still, “So?” he asked and Stark’s mouth quirked briefly. A nervous tick of his, Steve had noticed.

“I’m not him,” he said somberly. “Never wanted to be.”

Steve can’t resist, “Didn’t you make the papers last year for going – what was it… 12 for 12 with Maxim’s cover models?” His tone is coy, as it so rarely was, making it sound as though he thought this was something Stark should be proud of.

Stark’s eyes lowered but not quite in shame. And Steve knew shame. No, this was a memory… and not a good one. “Not quite. March and I had a scheduling conflict. Luckily, December was twins.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief, his jaw tensing. He bit the words out, “Doing just fine by dear old dad on that front. The drinking, the partying and you’re never seen without a girl on your arm.”

Stark’s eyes widened briefly before he flashed a toothy smile, his eyes glinting as they focused on Steve. There was a spark there, a fire that made Steve feel warm and his heart beat faster. “I like to have a good time and _that_ makes me just like my father?” His tone was genial but Steve knew better.

However, it didn’t make him any less likely to dial it back. “That what you call it? Getting three sheets to the wind and getting tossed out of every club in New York City is having a good time to you? I heard you got kicked out of the Bayfront Hotel in the upper east side once. Got caught with your pants down in a hall closet. Did you have trouble finding your room?”

Stark’s eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer, the scent of his cologne in Steve’s nose. It was something expensive and Steve ought to know. Stark’s voice was deceitfully pleasant, “My, you’ve been following my life rather closely.”

Steve moved in towards him, away from his spot by the door. Stark’s breath misted over his face, his lips curled in an imitation of a smile. “Tell me something, Mr. Perfect,” he began, his voice dropping demurely. “You ever do something bad because it felt good to break the rules? You never occupied a coat room because you _needed_ to have them and you couldn’t wait? You never got caught with your face buried between a waitress’ thighs in the bathroom of a five-star restaurant because you had a thing for blonds?”

He leaned in even closer, his lips brushing Steve’s ear lightly. His heart rate ticked up a notch, a small tremor running through him as Stark continued, “You never did something bad because it felt _good_?”

He pulled back, taking in Steve’s guarded expression with a grim smile. “You never got caught on your knees blowing your best friend because he set you up for fifteen grand,” he said, smile widening as Steve’s looked to him in surprise. “My entire life is in the papers. Every embarrassing temper tantrum and zit covered yearbook photo. Everything from US Weekly speculating about my sexuality at eight years old to Cosmo scoring a play by play of how I lost my virginity. I couldn’t even attend my parents’ funeral without some paparazzo sneaking in through the back and taking photos of me.”

Steve lowered his eyes momentarily, face warm with shame. “But, you go on and speak as though you know me. Headlines and exposés are the best way to get to know someone, right?” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, appearing older than his years for a moment. “God knows I haven’t given you a lot of incentive to want to know me. I get that.”

He levelled Steve with a look, his eyes open and honest for the first time since Steve had entered the car. “I’ve read everything there is to know on you. Your history, your childhood, your career and how you made yourself into the man sitting in front of me.” Steve raised his chin, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I was _crazy_ about you. Captain America: the showman.”

Steve grimaced as Stark went on, “The humanitarian. The benefactor. The guy every paper described as an airhead and nothing more than a pretty face. The guy that bucked all of that and made something of himself despite that. I _idolized_ you.”

Steve’s chest tightened as Tony slid his glasses back down over his eyes. In some ways, it was a relief to be free of the intensity behind his stare. “I didn’t care what the papers said. I know firsthand how wrong they can be. Maybe it was too much to ask you to afford me the same courtesy,” he added softly as the door opened and Stark climbed out.

Steve sat in the car for a moment, his heart slowly coming down to a normal rate. He was here because Stark had won a night with him. That meant Steve owed it to him to at least attempt to be the idol everyone thought he was. He’d aged some since the posters; certainly not as much as the rest of his generation. He’d grown more cynical with time and less inclined to let people disrespect him. But, that was no reason to take it out on Stark. The worst he’d done was ignore Steve for twenty minutes. He certainly could’ve done worse.

That familiar need to impress, to be worth the price, returned and while Steve still had a fairly low opinion on Stark, he’d donated quite a bit for one night of Steve’s company. The least Steve could do was not openly berate him.

 

 

Steve took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. The driver, Happy, shut the door and stared starry eyed as Steve thanked him for driving. When Steve walked around the limo, he caught sight of the biggest mansion he’d ever seen. Aside from a few castles, Steve had never seen a larger palace. Steve climbed the stone steps, passing fountains, large trees, and fanciful landscaping. This place must’ve cost a fortune but, more than that, Steve couldn’t imagine how much it cost to maintain. How many villages could he feed if he sold a place like this? How many people could he house here?

Stark entered the mansion and held the door for him, his face drawn. Steve entered with somewhat of a guilty feeling. Even so, he was still worried about what Stark had in store for the rest of their night.

The interior of the mansion was of an older style: closer to 1960s architecture and furnishings. There were some updates: a large thin television along the far wall, wood in place of shag carpeting and the furniture was intended to reflect the period but Steve knew modern mod style when he saw it. Steve’s uptown condo was the one luxury he’d allowed himself to keep when he stopped acting.

He wondered if this place had previously belonged to Howard. He didn’t take Stark for the type to grow attached to retro furnishings. Then again, Steve didn’t take Stark for the sentimental type, either. Maybe he’d come here because he’d thought it would impress Steve.

Stark tugged off his shoes, padded over to the couch and sat down. Steve followed his lead, sitting on one of end of the couch as Stark turned the television on. Steve looked from him to the screen, a little baffled. He hoped Stark didn’t intend to make him watch one of his old Captain America films. It was usually older fans, the ones that grew up during war time, that wanted to relive the films with him. Steve had never really understood why.

He started to ask when the driver entered with four pizza boxes. He set them down on the table and left, another box in hand. Steve looked from him to Stark as the billionaire rubbed his hands together and opened the top box. He pulled his glasses off and pulled out a slice.

“I wasn’t sure what kind you liked. I’m a super fan but I’m not that obsessive, mind you. I just had Happy pick up three different kinds. Couldn’t get DeLucci’s in Cali until four years ago when I convinced them to open a shop here. Reminds me of home.”

Steve blinked at him and returned to the pizza. Stark separated the boxes and gestured to them. “Go for it! No judgment. I know you don’t have to work to keep your figure,” he said with a smile. Steve was a little baffled as to why Stark was going on as though they hadn’t had a blow up in the car. Stark pulled out a slice of supreme pizza and bit into it happily.

He hesitantly reached out for one of the boxes and flipped the top up. Inside was a meat lover’s pizza. Steve had eaten three hours before Stark arrived at his hotel to take him out but he was always hungry. The last seventy years hadn’t changed that. He grabbed a slice and folded it, biting in as Stark laughed. Steve chewed, the flavors exploding on his tongue. He stifled a moan as he chewed. It was the perfect blend of spicy, meaty and sweet red sauce. A true New York pizza.

When he’d swallowed, he looked to Stark in question. “What?”

“You fold your slices,” he said and Steve nodded bemusedly. “They don’t do that out here.”

“They don’t know how to eat pizza out here?” he asked and Stark grinned.

He cued up something on the television. Steve was content to keep his mouth shut, even if Stark wanted to commentate Steve’s not so great film career. He’d never been particularly proud of the talkies but there were a few Hollywood films he’d worked on later on that he’d been proud of. He’d never set out to be a performer but he’d had a rather successful career regardless.

He braced himself but what came up on the screen was rather unexpected. Steve looked to Stark and back to the screen in disbelief. “The Adventures of Robin Hood?”

Stark winced, blushing lightly. “I read somewhere that it was your favorite movie.” Steve stared at him as he scratched the back of his head, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “Okay, I read it in five places and asked my assistant to scour the net to triple check.”

Steve bit his lip, a strange feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach. He smiled minutely, releasing his lip as he said, “That’s true, actually. It’s been ages since I’ve seen it.” Stark’s eyes lit up at the approval, appearing shy for a brief moment. It’s almost endearing. “I’m not sure it’s your speed,” Steve added.

Stark shrugged, trying for nonchalant but Steve saw it for the nervous gesture it was. “I’m sure it’s great.”

Steve hid a smile and took another bite, settling back. He looked to Stark from time to time, waiting for the ball to drop. He was waiting for Stark to explain why he’d really overbid on this night with him. He’d offered five times the previous offer and Steve wasn’t above admitting that was way more than he thought he was worth. He was a relic; a former golden boy that had welcomed obscurity the moment it was offered to him. He’d leapt at the chance to step out of the limelight and use his fortune to affect real change in the world.

It hadn’t brought Bucky back or made him any more deserving of Peggy’s attention. It didn’t absolve Steve of guilt but it was something. It helped him sleep at night. Over the past decade or so, Steve was no longer the name he once was. He’d become an answer on Jeopardy, the solve for a crossword puzzle. Paparazzi didn’t bother snapping his photo when he went to the market and today’s generation probably wouldn’t recognize him if they bumped into him on the street.

It had been a humbling transition and one that left Steve all the more baffled as to why Stark had bid so generously for one night with Steve Rogers. What did he want? What had he heard?

The movie played on and the most Stark did was sneak peeks when he thought Steve didn’t see. If he didn’t know any better, Steve would think he had a crush on him. Midway through, Stark asked, “So, why is this your favorite film?”

He’d asked it honestly but Steve teased him in response, “I told you it might not be your speed.”

Stark hurried to reply, “No, no, I’m just curious. Really,” he insisted, his eyes bright and eager Steve noted this as his insides twisted with an unknown feeling.

His eyes cut to Errol Flynn on screen before he returned to Tony. He set his twelfth slice down and wiped his hands. “I like stories where people fight back against oppression. I like it when the hero breaks down the system.” He gestured to himself, “I know, Mr. Army Guy, but I never bought into the system. Not completely. When I joined the service, we were fighting Nazis. Over time… that changed and I learned a lot more about what was going on around the world.”

“You joined to be in the army?” Stark asked and Steve cocked his head to the side. “It’s different depending on what you read, I mean. Some books say you joined to fight in the war. Some say you wanted to be a model. Some say it was to impress a girl.”

Steve eyed him for a moment, wondering if he was joking but Stark’s expression never wavered. Steve laughed, watching Stark’s face light up. “I don’t read everything written about me and that’s certainly a new one. When writers ask me, I give my two cents but they prefer to write the damn things without me.”

Stark laughed, lowering his eyes, “I hear you. It’s their world. We’re just living in it.”

“Exactly,” Steve said with a smile. “I went through Erskine’s treatment to fight bullies. What’s this nonsense about a dame?”

Stark blushed lightly and waved a hand. “Aunt – er, Peggy Carter. Some say you wanted to impress her and she wasn’t big into the little guy.”

He cut himself off at the end, shooting Steve an embarrassed glance but Steve wondered at his concern. Steve didn’t take offense to the descriptor; he’d been small and rather unremarkable. It wasn’t mean spirited to acknowledge that. Steve had often found himself wishing he’d had a different body. And he’d gotten what he wanted.

“Peggy was… Peggy is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He lost himself in memory for a moment, a vision of her pristinely coiffed hair and bright red lips. “She was fierce and brave. Honorable and true. And I’d never met anyone so damn determined. Even when everyone told her she’d never lead, that the war wasn’t a place for dames, she made a name for herself. There will never be another woman like Peggy Carter and I’m lucky to have known her.”

Stark frowned, almost in concern, “What happened?”

“Peggy Carter is a hero,” Steve said slowly. “She deserved someone good, someone with goals and aspirations. Not a dancing monkey.” _Not a glorified show dog_. Stark’s brows furrowed in sympathy and it gave Steve pause. “I couldn’t be what she deserved. I couldn’t even be what I wanted. I signed myself over to the government and they did what they wanted with me,” he finished quietly.

Stark swallowed, eyes narrowing, “What do you mean?”

Steve bit down on his lip, stomach quelling. He could tell the truth and ruin their night. He could tell the truth about his “legacy” and take some of that light and adoration from Stark’s eyes. Or he could turn on some of the signature charm that sold “One Night with Captain America” in the first place.

Steve shrugged, “You take the jobs you’re given. You go where the work is because you trust that they know what you’re good at. You let them define you. I’m sure you don’t have that problem when you run the show, Mr. CEO.”

Stark relaxed a little, although he continued to watch Steve somewhat cautiously. “Sometimes. I signed over quite a bit of responsibility to my assistant. She tells me where to go and when.”

“Your assistant?” Steve asked.

“She’s brilliant. That was her on the phone earlier. Someday, she’ll be running the place.” He smiled, “She reminds me of Peggy in a lot of ways. Both headstrong and determined. They could take over the world together.”

Steve smiled and added, “I’d love to meet her someday.”

Stark returned the smile before returning to the film. Steve felt a little more comfortable talking about himself. “I remember the first time I saw this movie. Me and Buck managed to sneak into the back of a cinema,” he recounted with a smile.

“Yeah?” Stark asked, brightening as he turned to face him. Steve hesitated but he saw what looked like genuine interest there, so he continued.

“We didn’t have a lot of money and what little we had went towards food.” As he spoke, he heard his voice soften at the memory. He smiled, “Bucky had a girl on his arm. He always did, somehow. Didn’t matter that he couldn’t afford flowers or chocolates. He was charming enough, I guess.” He looked to Tony conspiratorially, “I didn’t get it.”

“We knew Moe, the projectionist. He threw us a bone every once in a while because my Ma helped his sister out a few times. We climbed up into the back where the projector was and we watched this movie. Well, _I_ did. Bucky and his friend didn’t pay much attention.”

Stark laughed softly, utterly enraptured, his focus solidly on Steve and it made him feel warm in a way he couldn’t explain. If anyone was used to being stared at, it was Steve, but with Stark - with Tony, it never felt invasive and he never felt like a spectacle. It felt like Tony was looking at him because he was interested in what _Steve_ had to say.

And it was nice.

“I always loved the pictures,” Steve said quietly. “I never thought I would be in them someday. I liked the glamor behind them. The stories, the adventure. I watched everything from the outside.”

“And then you were a part of it,” Tony said, captivated once more. Steve hated to dissuade him of that.

“In a way,” he said with a small smile. “I never wanted to be. I fell into the business, but you know that.” Tony nodded and Steve continued, “If you’d told me, all those years ago, that I would be starring in films someday, I would’ve thought you were crazy.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth turned up as Steve settled back. He was surprisingly comfortable here eating pizza on paper plates and getting sauce on his jeans. Tony didn’t seem to notice, getting engrossed in the film as it reached its climax. Steve watched him for a moment, eying the way his long lashes fluttered, the little furrow in his brow that said he was interested. For someone known for releasing a ridiculous number of new products every year, Steve would have figured him too busy to settle down and watch a movie. Yet, here he was, sucking pizza sauce off his thumb.

Steve found the sight rather interesting, his stomach tightening as the digit disappeared between Tony’s lips. He paid Steve no attention. For the first time tonight, he wasn’t shooting Steve nervous looks like he was worried Steve would leave. A pink tongue laved over the tip, drawing Steve’s eyes before Tony looked to him curiously and Steve’s gaze snapped back to the film.

Tony rose a brow as Steve shrugged and tried to cover it up, “You… like California?” he asked lamely.

Tony’s eyes lit up amusedly. “I guess,” he answered gamely. He pulled a pepperoni off his pizza, tugging a long string of cheese along with it. “It’s less go, go, go out here. People are a little nicer. Cooler summers.”

Steve nodded in commiseration. He’d moved to California out of necessity a while back and he’d stayed because he couldn’t stomach walking the streets where he and Bucky grew up. “You grew up in New York, right?” he asked and Tony gave him a strange look.

“You really did read up on me? Aside from saucy stories?” he asked with an interesting glint in his eye. Steve nodded and Tony explained, “I did. Sort of. I spent eight years of my life there before I went to boarding school. Then MIT and after my parents died, I went wherever SI needed me.”

“I’m sorry about your parents. I lost my mom when I was 18. It was rough.”

Tony nodded, his voice somber, “At the time, I’d spent so much time alone that I actually couldn’t remember the last time I’d really sat down and spent time with her. Where we weren’t both just checking in on our way somewhere else. But I remember the last time we spoke. I’ll never forget that.”

Steve nodded, “I know what you mean.” He hesitated before asking, “Was she like Howard?”

Tony shook his head, his eyes soft. “No, she was nothing like him. She was kind and soft. She was strong when she needed to be, and she needed to be being married to my dad. She was brilliant and she loved to sing and play the piano.” He smiled like he held a secret, “She showed me Captain America’s films. My dad kept them as collector’s items but I snuck into the attic once. She found me and decided to set up the projector.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“She wasn’t much of a fan of the early stuff but she liked what you did later on,” Tony said and Steve leaned in with more interest.

“She followed my career?”

“Yep. Especially your work in Uganda. You inspired quite a few people, Cap,” he said kindly. He gave a nervous smile, “I’ve been wanting to meet you since I was twelve years old.”

Steve’s face fell, his heart heavy in his chest. Tony had been dying to meet him and he’d done nothing but call out every single one of his faults.

Steve lowered his gaze, his appetite gone for the time being. The film was nearing its end and Steve felt the nervous anticipation return. His pizza sat heavy in his stomach as he waited for Tony to give away the rest of his plans for the night. Steve wasn’t so much concerned about handling himself as he was the fallout. He’d been through this before and he’d rather not go through it again.

The film came to a close and Tony turned towards him on the couch. Steve tensed, pushing back suddenly. Tony’s eyes widened as he spoke, “I was just going to ask if you wanted some ice cream.”

Steve swallowed, shaking his head. His stomach was in knots and he didn’t trust himself. The only reason he’d trusted the pizza had been because he’d watched the driver bring it in and Tony had eaten it, as well.

“I’m good,” he said roughly.

“A drink, then? I read it doesn’t affect you much,” he said and Steve’s nerves ratcheted up. He was too warm, eyes narrowing as Tony waited patiently. “A drink?” he asked, taking Steve’s silence for agreement. He started to get up and Steve snatched his wrist.

Tony looked to him, frowning at the tight grip, but he stayed seated. “What is this?” Steve asked plainly.

“I’m sorry?” Tony asked in confusion.

“What is this?” Steve asked firmly. He licked his lips, voice raspy as he asked, “You haven’t asked me to sign anything or asked me what it was like onstage all those years. We’ve just… talked. Is that – that can’t be it,” he finished and Tony studied him for a moment.

His eyes widened, “You think this is a play.”

“What else could it be? We both know I’m not worth what you paid,” Steve said quietly. “You donated three million dollars.” Tony blanched but Steve pressed on, even as he felt his insides twist. “I know they sold it as a _night_  with me.”

Tony scanned his face, eyes more expressive than Steve knew how to handle at the moment. “You go where you’re told to go. They did what they wanted with you,” he said, echoing Steve’s words from before. “You weren’t just talking about selling war bonds.”

How could Steve tell him the truth? How could he tell him what he’d done and watch Tony’s admiration fade into disgust? It had been so long since anyone had looked at him with even half as much adoration. How could he tell Tony that he’d lost the love of his life because he hadn’t known how to face what he’d done? That she’d deserved so much better than the man he’d become.

Steve averted his eyes, his voice low, “I’m a pretty face. It was new at one point but it’s not anymore. I can’t change the fact that that’s all people see when they look at me. If using that helped the war effort, I was fine with it. I was a big name. Every man wanted to shake my hand and every woman wanted to be on my arm. So, when I wasn’t on tours, I was going to galas and events to get funding. Sometimes, I’d be asked to private parties.”

Tony’s brow furrowed, listening on quietly. “Sometimes that meant dinner but for the right price… I was theirs for the night. I didn’t get a lot of say, or any at all, but I was always _told_ ,” he said adamantly. “One person didn’t understand the arrangement, or they didn’t care to. I go for dinner and they slip something in my drink.”

“Christ,” Tony muttered, his eyes soft with concern. Steve had never told anyone about that night. He’d refused to ever go back to that house and the donor had made such a fuss that Colonel Wright kindly informed Steve that his services were no longer needed. As such, Steve had never had someone look at him the way Tony was now.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like he was someone to be comforted.

“I got out by the skin of my teeth. My metabolism burned through it quicker than he expected,” he explained, a chill running through him. He’d never forget waking up feeling sluggish and hazy, lying down somewhere unfamiliar. He shook himself out of it, swallowing before he went on. “All this to say… I just want to know if that’s what I’m here for.”

Tony’s eyes were guarded. “And if it was?” he asked slowly, his face blank.

Steve swallowed, his stomach twisting painfully. Tony was attractive but it had been nice to imagine he’d invited Steve here because he really wanted to get to know him. It was nice to imagine that he wanted to be Steve’s friend and not just check him off of a list of conquests. But, Steve had learned long ago that he couldn’t change the way other people saw him. And he’d been good at this once.

He licked his lips, trying to muster some of the old courage, “You have me for the night.” He tried for a smile, “I’m yours.”

Tony’s face fell, his eyes pained. “Whoever your agent is, I’d fire them, Cap.” Steve blinked at him confusedly, as he continued, “I didn’t… _buy you._ If you want to make money that way, I respect your decision but you should have the say. No amount of money is worth being pushed into something you don’t want.”

Steve shook his head, “My agent doesn’t know. No one knows. It’s not something you tell people.”

Tony reached out for his hand, his words soft. “I don’t have anything like that planned. I just wanted a night with you,” he whispered reverently. “Just a night. To get to know you. The _real_ you. If you wanted this to be more than that, that would pretty much make my life and several years of fantasies but only if you want to.”

Steve held his gaze, taking in his clear brown eyes and the stern line of his mouth. If he was lying, he was one hell of an actor. Steve studied him for a moment longer before nodding once. Tony’s mouth quirked up briefly before he jerked his head towards the back of the mansion. “Come with me?”

Steve followed him through to the kitchen. Aside from the appliances, this room had been kept in the 1960s style with dark, Cherrywood cabinets and marble floors. The fridge was made up to look like a larger set of cabinets. Tony opened the freezer door and pulled out two tubs of ice cream.

He looked to Steve with a nervous smile, “This I found a little more difficult because one interview said mint chocolate chip and another said rocky road.”

Tony was still on edge; Steve could see that in the nervous tapping of his fingers on the counter. He hovered between that and tapping his fingers against his chest, which Steve found curious. Tony waited and Steve knew he was being respectful. He’d been on his best behavior since their argument in the limo and Steve was still hesitant. He didn’t want to let that familiar need to please others put his guard down.

But Tony had been so nice and Steve wanted to trust him. So, he gave a soft smile and replied, “Neither actually. I did sponsorships and I promoted whatever was big at the time.” He’d meant it as a shared secret between them but Tony’s face fell in response. Steve felt awful and he hurried to add, “But I’m okay with both. Honest. I like pretty much everything.”

Tony winced, “It’s fine. You don’t have to--"

“No, no, I want to,” Steve insisted, moving in closer. He set his hand down on the counter, a small space between their fingers. He waited for Tony to meet his eyes, his heart beating fast in his chest. Finally, Tony raised his head a bit, gazing at Steve shyly through his lashes. Steve’s stomach tightened in anticipation as he spoke, “What do you like?”

Tony blinked at him, gaping for a second before his brain processed the question. “Cherry Garcia.”

Steve smiled encouragingly, “Got any of that?”

Tony only had a pint of Cherry Garcia in the freezer and he grabbed two spoons out of a drawer. He followed Steve to the kitchen table, shooting his nervous looks as he did, almost in disbelief.

Steve flashed him a reassuring grin and asked, “Several years of fantasies?”

Tony winced, covering his face briefly. “I can’t believe I told you that.” He sighed, dropping his hand and revealing a soft blush. “I was a sappy little thing. I had all these fantasies where Captain America would rescue me from my – from danger and carry me to safety. Usually it was some bunker where I would stitch up your wounds and you’d rip my clothes off and take me.”

Steve stifled a laugh, covering his mouth when Tony tossed a napkin at him. “Laugh it up, I was like fourteen.” He smiled at Steve fondly before he continued on, “Then I got older and it became all about meeting you ‘organically’. Like we’d bump into each other a charity ball and you’d fall head over heels in love with me.”

Steve grinned, “I would?” he asked coyly.

Tony’s eyes softened, “I was sure you’d be powerless to resist my charm and charisma.” His blush darkened but went on, “It didn’t matter that I know fuck all about art, or classic film, and that you spend half your time overseas getting your hands dirty building affordable housing.”

Steve set his spoon down slowly, his face warming under the attention. Tony knew a lot more about him than he’d thought.

Tony hid a smile, averting his eyes. “I thought, if you just met me, you’d fall in love with me,” he finished softly. Steve’s chest tightened and he started to reply when Tony added, “You know, because a slutty billionaire who doesn’t know his way around a kitchen is one hell of a catch.”

Steve waited for him to lift his head before he spoke, “Well, you are pretty damn cute.”

Tony’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before he slipped back into the bravado, “See? It’s working.”

Steve shook his head with a good-natured smile and asked, “What did you have planned next?”

 

Tony led Steve through the halls to another wing of the mansion, blowing through his tour rather quickly. There were quite a few paintings on the wall. He figured they’d belonged to Tony’s parents seeing as they were really quite expensive and Tony didn’t seem all that sure about who’d created them. Many of them made Steve wonder how many schools he could build should Tony sell them off.

Tony entered a dark room and flipped a light switch on.

“You want to play pool?” Steve asked with a challenging smile. The anxiety he’d felt earlier had lessened considerably upon seeing the table. “You realize the serum enhanced my strategic skills and aptitude, right?”

“You realize pool is just math and I’m kind of a genius, right?” Tony asked with a teasing smile.

Steve rolled his sleeves up, noting the way Tony’s eyes traced his biceps before he forced his focus elsewhere. Steve hid a grin and watched Tony grab two pool cues and toss one his way.

Tony racked up the balls and asked, “I know you said you went where you were needed but you never thought about saying ‘screw it’ and falling in with a regiment?”

Steve looked to him and shrugged, keeping his voice light. “I did. Bucky was taken and I wanted to bunk off and join the search but, in the end, I thought there was nothing I could do.” _While others were learning how to fight, I was getting prettied up for the cameras_ “Enhanced or not, I wasn’t trained and, at that point, I was more of a show pony than a soldier.”

“I like ponies,” Tony said kindly and Steve shook his head fondly.

“That the best line you got?” he asked, his accent slipping out. Tony brightened, leaning back against the table.

“There’s something in there about riding and saddles. I’m working on it,” he said and Steve laughed. He’d worried Tony would treat him with kid gloves after their discussion in the living room but he wasn’t treating Steve any differently. Steve was grateful for it.

“What about you? You never wanted to do anything other than running Stark Industries?”

Tony shrugged, “I wanted to be a knight. Then an astronaut. As you can see, I’m neither.” He turned to line up the first shot. As he bent over, his jeans pulled tight on his ass and what a nice ass it was, Steve noted. It was rather shapely and thicker than Steve expected. He felt the stirrings of arousal in his middle and cleared his throat, trying to focus.

“I think you’ve done rather well for yourself,” Steve said and Tony looked to him with a smirk.

“For a guy with a few billions to start with, you mean?”

“I’m sure you struggled a bit there,” Steve said teasingly. “Had to settle for ten multi-million dollar buildings instead of twenty.”

Tony laughed, “That’s pretty good.” He leaned against the table as Steve lined up his shot and sunk of his striped balls. “I’m well aware of the fact that I’m a spoiled brat. Your childhood was pretty different, from what I read.”

Steve nodded, turning to face him. “When I came up, we didn’t have much. I grew up in a poor neighborhood in Brooklyn. Lost my father pretty early on. My mother did the best she could on a nurse’s salary.”

“That must’ve been hard. Especially since you were sick a lot,” he said and Steve once again wondered how many biographies Tony had read about him.

“I was sick almost constantly. It was another reason I volunteered for Erskine’s experiment.” Steve said, rubbing the back of his head, eager to change the subject. He took a shot and sank it, adding, “You’re not very good at this.”

“I’m just working up to my victory. I’ll get there,” he said confidently. He wasn’t terrible, per say. He was just shy of sinking his ball every time. The sign of a smart person who rarely played the game. But he had a pool table and it didn’t appear new.

“Your father played?” he asked and Tony stiffened ever so slightly before nodding.

“Took his business partners down here. Sometimes I’d watch and bring them drinks. Had to ask Jarvis to teach me how to play.”

“Jarvis?”

“Family butler,” he answered with a blush but Steve didn’t take the easy opening. “He was practically a father to me.”

“He died,” Steve said slowly and Tony nodded. “I’m sorry. What was he like?”

“Patient,” Tony answered with a soft smile. “I wasn’t the easiest child to deal with but he never complained. He got saddled with this kid that kept blowing things up around the house trying to ‘improve’ them. I was a little hermit but he tried to introduce me to the world. My father didn’t have much time for me but Jarvis tried to give me everything other kids had. He played catch with me, taught me how to tie ties and tie bedsheets around my neck and let me fly around like a superhero. He took me to parks, musicals and a ball game once or twice before he realized neither of us liked that sort of thing.”

His eyes were far away, a sadness to them that made Steve want to comfort him. Tony spoke about the people in his life as though they were burdened with his company. Not for the first time, Steve wondered if he’d been too harsh with him.

“He sounds amazing,” Steve said.

“He was,” Tony replied. He cleared his throat before taking his shot.

“I must admit, I wasn’t your father’s biggest fan,” Steve said and Tony’s shoulders stiffened ever so slightly before he took his shot. It was quite a ways off from his goal and Steve regretted his words.

“The way he told it, you were the best of pals,” Tony said. “Until ’81.”

Steve nodded in understanding as Tony turned to face him. Steve had hosted a gala that year and honored his friend Arnie Roth at a time when it wasn’t considered wise to show support for the LGBT community. Steve hadn’t been the most open about his sexuality. It had been rather disheartening to watch the papers rip him to shreds for honoring someone that went against “family values”, all the while knowing he’d face a lot worse if he’d come out. But Steve had taken the hit and hit back even harder. There were a lot worse things to be than open and honest about who you loved.

“His loss,” Tony said vehemently, fire in his eyes. “What you did was brave.”

“I should have done more,” Steve said and Tony scoffed.

“You raised several hundred thousand dollars and donated so much of your own money for shelters. Every sound bite from you made it clear what you thought of the past generation’s homophobia.”

“I was a has been at the time. What good did it do for me to speak out then and not years earlier? When my name actually meant something.”

Tony shrugged, covering the top of his cue and resting his chin there. “It helped me,” he said quietly, his eyes bright and honest. “When I was going through things with my dad. It helped to know you wouldn’t have been ashamed of me.” 

He gazed at Steve guardedly and Steve was at a loss for words. It was hard to believe how much of an impact he’d made on Tony’s life without ever knowing it. He didn’t have to imagine what it felt like to be different and know the world wouldn’t accept it. Even during the 80s, that loneliness hadn’t gone away.

His voice was brittle, “I’m glad.” Tony’s eyes widened briefly, suspiciously bright before he suddenly found his pool cue very interesting. Steve spoke up, “You’ve done a lot in your life, too.”

“Not all of it good,” he said somberly.

“You shut down your weapons development,” Steve said.

About six or so months ago. Steve had been approached for comment. The press figured the world’s most famous poster child for the US army would have some strong words for their premier weapons supplier dropping out for moral reasons. They hadn’t thought to research and if they had, they would have found that “Captain America” hadn’t had a kind word for the army the past several decades. They would have found that Steve Rogers donated a significant amount of his fortune to the Maria Stark Foundation shortly after Tony’s press conference.

“About twenty years too late,” Tony said.

“You still did it,” Steve said. “You shored up your intelicrops, your work on prosthetics and focused more of your time on affordable housing. That’s a lot.” Steve may not have liked the press coverage of Tony’s personal life but he respected his business practices.

“It’s not enough,” Tony said strongly, his eyes fierce and determined. “It’s not enough to take nearly two decades to decide to be a decent human being. After what I survived… it has to be for a reason. I have to do more.”

Steve held his gaze and recognized the shame and regret there. He’d read what little the papers could gather about Tony’s kidnapping and it had horrified him. Even worse, the news that Obadiah Stane may have had a hand in it before his death. What it must have felt like to have someone you’ve trusted all your life betray you and sell you out.

Steve wanted to reach out to touch him, his shoulder, his hand but instead, he kept his distance; unsure if it would be welcome. “It’s never too late, Tony.”

Tony shivered a little at the name, his eyes soft. It made Steve’s face warm and he averted his eyes. He’d made a point to call Tony out for who he’d used to be and ignored all the good that Tony had done. He’d treated Tony the way the press had treated him. He was ashamed of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said, earning a small frown.

“About what?” Tony asked and Steve felt even worse.

“I was more than a little unfair earlier. And you were right: I should know better than to trust what a bunch of tabloids have to say about anybody.” Tony’s eyes widened before his face broke out into a wide grin.

“Some of it was true. I really did sleep with 12 Maxim cover models,” he explained and Steve rolled his eyes. “They’re right occasionally.”

“Not about the stuff that matters,” Steve said, leaning back against the pool table.

Tony flashed him another smiled before he turned, moving to line up his next shot. Steve swallowed, setting his cue aside as he moved in closer. His heart beat fast in his chest as he reached out. “Here, let me,” he began, catching Tony’s attention. “Can I?” he asked and Tony nodded.

“You need to raise your elbow a little,” he instructed, moving Tony into position himself. Tony was warm, his scent more prominent this closer. Steve watched his hands shake momentarily before he sucked in a breath and focused, lashes fanning out gracefully. Steve’s stomach tightened in anticipation, stumbling over his words momentarily.

“Like this,” he explained, the warmth of his breath making drawing a light blush to Tony’s skin.

He guided Tony through the shot, heart pounding as he bent over Tony’s back. The cue ball cracked against one of the solid colors and it rolled neatly into the pocket. Steve was too keyed up to smile, his warmth seeping into Tony’s skin. The room was silent save for the sound of Tony’s hushed breaths. Tony turned, watching Steve move back a little to give him space.

Tony licked his lips, watching with baited breath as Steve followed the motion. Steve leaned in closer, their hips joining in the middle as he did. A delighted warmth spreading throughout his body as he watched Tony’s eyes widen in surprise just before their lips touched. Tony gasped softly, gently opening for Steve. Steve laid his hands on the table behind Tony and leaned in.

It was a slow dance with Steve more careful than he’d ever been. Tony let him call the shots, eagerly taking what Steve had to give. It stirred the arousal pooling in Steve’s belly and he brought a hand up to twine his fingers in Tony’s hair. He nosed in, sliding his tongue inside. Gradually, he let himself give in, feeling opening Tony for him. Steve sucked on his tongue hungrily, smiling as Tony groaned and rolled his hips against Steve’s.

Steve felt greedy and demanding as the need to mark and claim took over. He didn’t understand it; this wasn’t exactly his first rodeo but every brush of lips wasn’t enough. Every soft suck only ratcheted up his urgency. The fire within him burned with the need to touch, to take, to slide against Tony bare and feel all of him. To watch Tony shudder and fall apart beneath his hands.

Tony was all speed and impulse; fire and passion. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and didn’t shy away from his desires. He was unrestrained, uncontrolled, and unapologetically his own man. Beneath that, Tony was endearingly insecure, deceptively thoughtful and incredibly hard in his jeans.

Steve tipped his head back, pressing Tony into the table, his breath coming out in hushed sighs. He could hear nothing past his heart in his ears and Tony’s soft moans. He chased more of them, tugging lightly on Tony’s curls before a clever slide of the genius’ tongue lead to Steve grinding his hips forward and there was a small crunch.

Steve pulled back immediately, hand over his mouth as he took a deep breath and calmed himself. His eyes fell to the cracked edge of the pool table and he cursed. Tony’s eyes opened slowly, gazing up at Steve confusedly.

“What?” he asked, his voice rough.

Steve took in the rest of his face: the flushed cheeks, bruised lips and his blown-out pupils. The desire he found there stoked the fire in his belly and he fought the urge to push Tony down on the table and claim him. Beneath the lust was that ever growing confusion. It had been a while since Steve had desired someone but, even then, it had never been like this.

He swallowed, murmuring, “I broke your table.”

Tony blinked at him dazedly before examining the table. The corner of his mouth ticked up and Steve wanted to take him. “Forgot about that,” Tony replied. His gaze returned to Steve, his voice husky. “You could crush me. You could handle me no problem, big guy.”

There was an interesting glint in his eye, his tongue swiping over his lips and Steve moved in closer, taking hold of his hips. He lifted Tony rather easily, his cock twitching at the way Tony’s eyes lit up. Steve spread him out on the table and climbed over him. He briefly wondered if the table could take their combined weight but Tony appeared quite unconcerned about it.

He arched up, getting comfortable as he gazed up at Steve. Steve lowered himself, their bodies meeting in the middle as he claimed Tony’s mouth once more. The increased contact made everything that much more intense. Every brush of lips was met with a brush of skin: Steve’s hands on his face, a palm to his throat, Tony’s surprisingly calloused hands palming Steve’s lower back. Steve rolled his hips against Tony’s, groaning when Tony rose to meet him. The added friction drew a needy moan from Tony’s lips and Steve loved that sound. He pressed his lips to Tony’s throat and rocked against him as Tony pulled him into another kiss.

It threw Steve for a loop momentarily, having never had someone more interested in kissing him than progressing things forward. He tried again and Tony pulled him back and held him there, his hands on Steve’s face. He was nearly demanding about it and Steve liked that. He took Tony’s tongue and shivered at the feel of Tony sliding a hand down his back.

Then Tony pulled back with a soft sigh, his lips brushing Steve’s as he spoke. “You, uh… play a lot of pool?” he asked and Steve stuttered out a laugh.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re good,” Tony said and Steve stroked his hip, sliding his fingertips beneath the waistband. Tony arched against him minutely, his eyes falling shut.

“You’re asking me this now?” Steve asked as Tony opened his eyes hazily. “This is pretty much a home run for you.”

“Is it?” Tony asked raspily. Steve blinked at him, briefly wondering once again if this was all a ploy for Tony to tick a box on his checklist of famous conquests. But then he took in the hesitance in Tony’s eyes and his heart warmed.

“You’re nervous,” Steve noted quietly as Tony bit down on his lip. Steve smiled, stroking his thumb over his hip and feeling soft tremors run through him.

He held Steve’s gaze and replied honestly, “You’re my hero, Cap.”

Steve froze, a chill running through him. He sat up, covering his mouth. Tony sat up in concern, watching him and Steve couldn’t take the adoration right now. He looked away with a sigh.

“I shouldn’t be,” he said quietly, earning a curious stare. “You know why I threw myself into my charity work? Why I spend most of my time overseas? I was supposed to do so much more. I was supposed to be a soldier on the front lines. I was supposed to turn the tide. Instead, I let them use me. I let them define me.”

His eyes warmed as he looked to Tony, his face inches away. The pain he found there, the sympathy, all in understanding that Steve had experienced something Tony could never remedy. But he was still here because he wanted Steve to know he wasn’t alone. “You spent sixteen or so years doing the wrong thing? I spent decades.

“I gave you a hard time for how you chose to live your life, but I would have loved to have that kind of pride in myself. To tell the world I didn’t care what they thought and to know who I was with absolute certainty. I didn’t then and I don’t now.”

His throat tightened, “You admire me… you shouldn’t. I admire you,” he said plainly.

Tony held his gaze, reaching out to touch Steve’s hand. He moved in closer and kissed him softly. Steve felt it all the to the tips of his fingertips, leaving him breathless and a little light headed. Tony dropped another to his shoulder and slid off the table. He pulled Steve to follow him.

“Come with me.”

Tony pulled him through the quiet mansion, their footsteps quiet on the soft carpets. Tony led him through to the upper levels, opening a door and pulling Steve inside the master bedroom. The walls were free of the paintings downstairs. The furniture was modern, bright red drapes and a large window in the far wall that must’ve been a recent renovation. The bed was large and ostentatious, covered in countless bright red pillows. Big enough for five Steves to sleep comfortably.

Tony pulled him to the center of the room, murmuring, “I used to think this place was haunted.”

Steve smiled, “And you brought me here to protect you.”

Tony’s eyes lit up almost wistfully, “I used to imagine Captain America protecting me from everything I was afraid of. Vampires, ghosts… my father.”

Steve’s breath caught, understanding setting in. “I’m sorry.”

“I was a stupid kid,” Tony said quietly.

“You weren’t,” Steve said, cupping his face and leaning in. Tony sighed, his hands coming up to touch Steve’s waist. He pulled him closer, losing himself in the slick heat of Tony’s mouth, almost believing he could fix some of the hurt Howard had caused. Tony marched him backwards slowly, slow enough that Steve didn’t feel pressured.

Steve touched the top button on Tony’s shirt and Tony stiffened. Steve pulled back, “Is this okay?”

Tony’s lashes fanned out over his cheeks as he averted his gaze and took hold of Steve’s wrist. “I’m… it’s not pretty.” At Steve’s confusion, he explained, “You never asked. About my time over there.”

Steve nodded, “I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it.”

Tony shook his head, “I don’t. But what they did to me… it left scars.” The corner of his mouth ticked up, “ A lot of scars.”

Steve nodded slowly, stroking thumb over the face of the button. “If you don’t feel comfortable, I’m more than fine with leaving it on. But I’d like to see, if that’s okay.”

Tony swallowed, eying him hesitantly for a moment. His grip tightened briefly before he let go of Steve’s wrist. Steve sat down on the bed and pulled Tony to stand in front of him. Steve unbuttoned the shirt slowly, eyes eating up every inch of skin he revealed. Tony remained tense, his face blank whenever Steve checked in to make sure this was still okay.

When he reached the bottom, Tony took hold of his hands again, his face drawn. “I just,” his voice cracked, eyes bright. “I wanted you to think I was…” he trailed off weakly and the self-doubt Steve found there made his chest tighten.

 _Beautiful_ , Steve mused. Tony released his hold and Steve pushed the lapels down his shoulders.

Tony had been putting it mildly. His chest was covered in extensive scar tissue, all in varying shades of crimson and pink. There were stark lines throughout, following the lines of his veins, as if some darkness had spread. Smaller scars and healing gashes littered his abdomen. All of this paled in comparison to the large device in the center of his chest. Large and obstructive, clearly invasive but it was giving off a bright blue light. Steve couldn’t help but find it beautiful.

It looked heavy and painful, taking up enough of Tony’s chest that Steve knew he must’ve been in a lot of pain when he’d undergone surgery. Steve’s throat tightened, his jaw tense as he took deep breath. His eyes met Tony’s; Tony who’d watched him assess his chest somberly, his mouth a thin line. Steve knew that expression; he’d worn it well.

Tony was waiting for a rejection and it made Steve’s blood burn with anger. Someone had done this to Tony. They’d held him in a cave for three months and tortured him. Steve gazed up at him in awe, focusing on the most important fact. Tony had survived. He’d come out of that and after going through such a horrific trauma, he’d made a change to better himself and the world around him. Tony shifted awkwardly, as if uncomfortable with the attention.

“Does it hurt?” he asked and Tony shook his head, his brow furrowed as if he was bracing himself. “Can I touch?”

Tony’s eyes widened ever so slight as he nodded. Steve’s stomach tightened as he reached out and traced one of the prominent veins. Tony sucked in a breath, his stomach visibly tensing as Steve touched another, following its trail outward. His finger pad brushed one of Tony’s nipples, earning a soft intake of breath.

Steve met Tony’s eyes briefly as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to a small healing gash over Tony’s hip. He dropped a kiss to Tony’s center, smiling as his stomach tensed and moving up to another scar on his right side. He took his time, mapping out Tony’s chest and learning every one of his scars. Tony’s hands came down on his shoulders, his breath quickening as Steve laved his tongue over his left nipple. He sucked on the bud lightly, nipping at it and earning a hushed moan. He moved across the center of Tony’s chest, tracing every mark with his tongue.

His arms came up around Tony’s waist and it was then that he noticed Tony was trembling. He was doing his best to hold still but he was shaking in Steve’s arms. Steve looked to him in concern but Tony wasn’t upset. He was flushed, pupils blown out, lips caught between his teeth as he watched Steve avidly. Steve felt the arousal pooling in his center throughout his body as his cock pulsed insistently in his jeans. Steve held his gaze, leaning in to drop a kiss to the center of the blue light. Tony shivered, his hands tightening on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve lowered his gaze and followed a path downward sliding his tongue through the soft trail of downy hair as he reached for Tony’s zipper. He pulled Tony’s pants down slowly, breath catching as he noted the lack of underwear. It made Steve’s blood burn, knowing he’d been bare beneath his jeans the entire night. Tony stepped out of his jeans, his cock heavy and leaking wetly from the tip.

Steve’s mouth watered, a flash of heat down his spine as he pulled Tony closer to him. He had Tony Stark bare before him. He’d never thought that would happen. Steve leaned back and took all of him in. The miles and miles of beautifully tanned skin, dark hair along his thighs and leading up to the nest of curls around the base of his cock. Tony was a little too thin, even for a smaller man. Even so, he was in pretty impressive shape.

Steve met his gaze and smiled reassuringly. On one hand, Tony would love anything Steve did to him. _on the other hand, he’d been thinking about this for years_ , Steve noted. _No pressure_.

Steve took hold of Tony’s cock, weighty and throbbing in his grasp. The tip was flushed deep red, almost purple, and shimmering with precome. It drew Steve’s tongue to it before he’d even realized. The bitter taste exploded across his tongue as Steve’s eyes fell shut and he lapped over the head. Tony’s breath caught, his hand gripping Steve’s shoulder as Steve laved his tongue over the slit, lapping up the slick he drew from it.

He wasn’t teasing; or at least, that wasn’t his intention. It had been a long time since he’d even attempted something like this and he was reveling in the weight of Tony’s cock on his tongue, the taste of him and his stifled little groans. He closed his lips around the head, sucking lightly. Tony cursed, abs tightening as Steve slowly opened up and took more inside.

He hadn’t been wrong; Tony went crazy for just about anything Steve did, trembling, breath hushed as he bit down soft little keens. Steve strived to make him lose that control. To earn all those soft little whines and whispers of his name in benediction. He’d never wanted to earn someone’s approval more.

Tony was very wet, the taste of him committed to memory as Steve stroked him softly and laid a hand on Tony’s hip. He came at it from an angle, gazing up at Tony with a challenge in his eye. Tony’s eyes opened hazily, lips bruised and red as he bit down on them once more. Steve held the head in front of him, his breath misting wetly over it as Tony held himself still and waited. Steve held his gaze solidly as he finally slid his mouth over it once more, sucking ardently as he took Tony down to the root.

Tony’s eyes snapped shut with a soft cry, hips bucking in Steve’s vice grip as his cock pulsed and spilled into Steve’s mouth. Steve groaned in satisfaction, pressing the heel of his hand against his own erection. He pulled up, milking Tony’s cock eagerly, earning a low whine as Tony spilled more. Tony shook apart, his hands holding fast to Steve’s shoulders as he came down with a shuddering moan.

“Steve,” he whispered, stiffening as Steve continued to suckle on the head. Finally, Steve took pity on him and pulled off, letting Tony’s cock fall form his lips. Tony leaned into him more, allowing Steve to draw him in close.

Steve pet his stomach, dropping a kiss to his sweat damp skin as he asked, “I was good?”

He’d meant to sound teasing but, after so many years abstaining, it was an honest question. Tony nodded, planning a lazy kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve warmed, stroking his back softly. He’d heard praise for his skills before but it was nice to hear from someone he wanted to impress.

Tony stood there for a moment, letting Steve hold him close and stroke his back before he climbed over Steve, his thighs on the mattress on either side of him. Steve smiled, falling back and pushing up on the bed. Tony beamed down at him, relaxed and sated. A halo of light behind his head, his smile soft and warm. And just for Steve. Gazing up at him, Steve wondered if this was how Tony felt looking at him. Tony was truly beautiful; his eyes bright and focused entirely on Steve. 

Steve swallowed thickly, the corners of his eyes prickling momentarily before he pasted a smile on his face and pet Tony’s hip softly. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, earning a baffled smile in response.

“You’re tired,” Tony reasoned.

“You are,” Steve insisted. “Your body. Your eyes,” he laced their fingers together. “Your hands,” he pulled one up to his mouth. “You’re gorgeous. I’ve never met anyone quite like you.

Tony eyes him guardedly, his words hushed, “That’s usually not meant as a compliment.”

“Well, it is,” Steve said. “I’m glad I met you.”

Tony’s eyes widened wondrously. “Honest,” Steve murmured. Tony leaned down towards him and Steve felt his chest tighten. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Tony kissed his neck before the words set in. He froze, his breath misting over Steve’s neck before he pulled up. His eyes sought Steve’s, “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Steve said quietly. “Really. I get it. This was a big thing for you,” he said and Tony blanched.

“Steve, we talked about this. I thought,” he covered his mouth, eyes widening in horror. “Did you do that because you still thought--"

“No,” Steve insisted, sitting up. “I wanted to.”

Tony nodded once but he didn’t seem convinced. “I’m doing this because I want to and not because of stupid teenage fantasies. I like you. I’m attracted to you. If I knew telling you all of that meant you’d think I was using you that way, I would’ve kept it to myself.”

Steve nodded, covering his face. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He lowered his head, resting his forehead against Tony’s bare shoulder.

Tony rubbed his back, “Don’t be.”

“I’m so embarrassed. You’ve been so nice to me and I keep treating you like the people that used to,” he stumbled over his words. “The point is, you’ve been nothing but nice to me. I’m not used to people doing things for me or working so hard to make me happy. I’m sorry,” he said again and Tony hugged him.

“It’s okay,” he insisted. Steve accepted the embrace for a moment. It was nice just being held this way.

Steve pulled back eventually, “You can touch me.”

“You’re sure? We can just do this if you want. I don’t mind,” he said. Steve was tempted to play it safe but he hadn’t felt this comfortable with anyone in a long time. On top of that, he found that he really wanted Tony to touch him.

He nodded, lying back and taking a deep breath. Tony flashed him a reassuring smile and followed him down. He kissed Steve softly, lying down on top of him, his scent surrounding Steve once more. He sighed, cupping the back of Tony’s head and holding him close. He’d been half hard earlier, flagging a little after their conversation but Tony’s mouth was hot and needy. The scratch of his beard and his urgency warmed Steve’s blood as his cock hardened in his jeans.

Tony’s hands slid over him, gradually growing more insistent. He traced a path to Steve’s groin, telegraphing every movement. Steve encouraged him, nipping at Tony’s mouth and lifting up as Tony pulled his zipper down and pulled out his cock. Steve was wet, even wetter than Tony had been but he’s unsure why Tony gasped.

He opened his eyes, watching Tony trail his thumb along the underside. Perhaps absently but it made Steve’s cock twitch and leak more slick from the slit. Tony’s eyes were wide, tongue sweeping over his lips as he studied the length intently.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“Christ,” he rasped out, stroking it gently, groaning when it thickened in his palm. “This is the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.” He swiped his thumb over the head, eliciting a low moan from Steve’s lips. “I don’t know where to start.”

He leaned down and engulfed the head, the wet heat of his mouth making Steve nearly buck him off. He clenched his eyes shut, pushing in deeper as he groaned, “Sorry.” Tony slid down further, taking more of him in. “I’m sorry.”

Tony paid him no mind, his lips stretched tight around his girth. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration as he sucked Steve down hungrily. He worked methodically, relaxed in his service and knowing that he’d thought about this, he’d _fantasized_ about this for years left Steve breathless and unable to do more than watch him avidly. He tried to hold still but every slow suck made him buck and stuff Tony’s mouth full. He never complained; instead, he pet Steve’s hip as if to encourage it.

Tony opened his eyes and the dedication Steve found there made his stomach tighten with need. The sight of that clever mouth wrapped around his cock, just the fact that Tony would do this for Steve at all was nearly too much for him. Tony held his gaze solidly as the swollen head parted his lips and slid over his tongue. He suckled gently, eyes falling closed as Steve let out a low groan.

Tony shivered, face red as he slowly took more of Steve inside, handling his girth with no problem. He pulled up, releasing Steve’s cock with a soft pop and sliding his tongue along the length. He traced the prominent veins with his tongue, circling the head as he made his ascent. He looked as though he could do this forever, lapping every bit of precome Steve had to give and sucking him down covetously.

Steve watched his lips stretch around his length as he slowly took him down further and further, breathing out softly through his nose until the head of Steve’s cock touched the back of his throat. Steve’s eyes rolled back, toes curling as Tony swallowed around the length and drew a guttural moan from Steve’s lips. He pet Steve’s hips soothingly as he held himself there for a moment as Steve’s eyes grew wet, his body too warm against the silk coverlet.

He was so close, his body tense in anticipation when Tony pulled off with a soft pop. Steve opened his eyes dazedly, gaze locked on Tony’s red and shiny lips. When he spoke, his voice was rough, sending a flash of heat down Steve’s spine. Almost as much as his words, “I want you inside me.”

Steve took in a breath, his cock jerking wetly in Tony’s grasp. He licked his lips, rasping out, “Most of them wanted me to…” he trailed off but he knew that Tony had understood.

“I want to,” Tony said. “If that’s okay with you.”

Steve nodded, sitting up cross legged as Tony reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out lubricant and a condom. The sight of them sent a familiar nervous tremor throughout Steve’s body. But he would be okay; Tony wasn’t like the others. None of them had ever taken the time to make Steve feel good before the grand finale and, for once, Steve would be the one on top. He’d be careful. He’d be kind. He’d make sure Tony never had to feel the way he had.

Tony spread out on the bed as Steve pulled off his shirt and pushed his jeans and underwear off. He crawled on the bed as a shiver ran through Tony’s body. Steve froze, checking to make sure Tony wasn’t pushing himself too far, too fast because he thought he had to.

Tony blushed, murmuring, “Sorry, I just… I’ve seen pictures but you’re just…” He gazed up at Steve and Steve cringed internally. He knew he’d aged over the years. While he didn’t appear nearly seventy years old, the way the rest of his generation did, he looked to be in his mid-thirties and that can’t have been what Tony signed on for.

“You’re gorgeous,” Tony said reverently, trailing a hand up Steve’s stomach. Steve looked to him in disbelief, feeling Tony’s hands slide from his stomach to his chest. “Perfect.”

Steve blushed in response, “Thank you,” he said quietly. “No shortage of compliments with you, huh?”

Tony shook his head with a bashful smile. He reached over for the lubricant and spread out further, starting to slick his fingers. As entertaining as that would be to watch, Steve reached out. “Can I?” he asked.

Tony looked to him in surprise and handed the tube over with nervous hands. Steve pulled him closer, settling between his legs. He dropped a soft kiss to the inside of Tony’s thigh as he spread him open. Tony sucked in a breath, watching Steve’s face as his hole came into view. Steve groaned softly, his cock jerking wetly as the pucker flexed, warm beneath the pad of Steve’s finger. He slicked his fingers, making sure they weren’t cold before he pressed the tip of his middle finger against Tony’s entrance.

Tony gasped softly as Steve circled it a few times, coaxing Tony to relax. Finally, the tip breaching him, dipping inside. Steve dropped another kiss to Tony’s thigh as the tight heat drew him in. He worked Tony open slowly, his cock pulsing heavy between his thighs. Tony was so hot inside and clinging to Steve’s finger as he pumped it inside slowly, getting him used to the feeling.

“Okay?” he asked. Tony’s face was flushed, his mouth open as he quietly panted. He nodded and Steve continued on, “I’m going to add another one.”

His ring finger slid in smoothly, the burn of the stretch drawing a low moan from Tony’s lips. He welcomed Steve in easily, pushing down to take more of them in side. He relaxed, taking them well enough that Steve added a third. Even so, even as Tony moaned softly in pleasure, Steve was sure he’d fit inside.

He added a fourth, eyes on Tony’s face for any sign of pain. Tony’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed as he pushed down to ride Steve’s hand. Steve started to slow, worried Tony was trying to hide his discomfort for Steve’s sake. Then Steve took notice of the slick trail on Tony’s abdomen.

Steve reached up to take hold of his cock and Tony shook his head, voice strained, “If you touch me, I’m going to come.”

“I don’t mind,” Steve said confusedly but Tony shook his head. It took a few seconds for Steve to understand, and when he did, his voice softened, “Okay, I think you’re ready.”

He removed his fingers, gripping his cock tightly as he felt Tony clench and try to keep him in. Tony whined, spreading out as Steve put on a condom and slicked his cock. He lined himself up, heart in his throat as he looked to Tony’s face. He was waiting, watching a little awestruck as he met Steve’s eyes. After everything they’d shared tonight, Steve wondered if Tony would ever stop looking at him like he hung the moon. As he slowly entered him, Steve realized, he didn’t want Tony to stop.

He wanted to keep this; he wanted to keep Tony.

Tony held his gaze, mouth falling open as Steve slowly buried himself deep inside. He took in the flush to Tony’s cheeks and every moan he tried to stifle, every keen he tried to hide. Tony clung tight to him, tighter than Steve thought possible. He braced himself as he pulled out, vision whiting out for one blissful moment before he pushed in again. Tony rocked with him squeezing impossibly tighter around Steve with every withdraw. 

He’d been right; Tony loved everything he gave him: letting out shuddering moans and needy keens as Steve fucked into him and gazing up at Steve like he still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Steve snapped his hips, pulling Tony down possessively and Tony loved it; opening beautifully for Steve’s cock. Steve pushed in again, holding tight to Tony’s hips. 

Tony let out a soft gasp as Steve’s next thrust made him shudder with pleasure. He arched with a soft moan, tightening around Steve’s cock as he came, painting his stomach in white. Steve took hold of his cock, helping him along as he pumped his hips roughly.

“Steve,” Tony panted, bucking into Steve’s grip, his body writhing beautifully beneath him. 

Steve didn’t last much longer, burying himself deep inside and curling over Tony’s body. Tony's eyes fluttered open, dark and hooded as he gazed up at Steve. Steve's orgasm hit like a blow to chest, his eyes snapping shut as he thrust deep inside Tony and spilled within him. Tony moaned softly, rocking his hips and drawing Steve further in. He fucked into Tony’s slick heat mindlessly, nosing into Tony’s skin with a soft whine.

When he came down, Tony was softly stroking his messy hair. Steve couldn’t do more than nuzzle Tony’s skin and breathe in softly. He was still nestled inside, his cock pulsing messily. Finally, he carefully pulled out, tying the condom off and throwing it in the bin by the bed. Tony shifted a little, drawing Steve’s attention.

“You okay?”

“Fine. Just a little sore,” he replied. “But the good kind,” he assured with a wink. Steve shook his head fondly, lying on his side.

He watched Tony drowsily, his heart rate slowing. “I have to say, this was the nicest night I’ve had in… well, ever,” he murmured, watching Tony’s eyes widen in surprise. “Thank you. For everything. I can’t remember the last time that I felt,” his voice broke and he simply smiled.

Tony understood, returning the smile as Steve tried to keep his eyes open. Tony murmured, “It’s okay. You can sleep.”

“You get me for the full night,” Steve said, eyes heavy.

“I know,” Tony said. “You can sleep.”

Steve held out for as long as he could before he buried his face further in the pillow at his head.

It smelled of Tony.

+

Steve had never had a morning after before. Usually, the night ended with platitudes, awkward statements of gratitude followed by some sort of exchange: a contract or, in many cases, a check.

This morning, Steve awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

He smiled confusedly, opening his eyes to see Tony standing by the bed in boxer briefs and nothing else. He winced, running his hand over his messy curls. His chest was littered with love bites and Steve felt a surge of pride.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said as Steve sat up slowly, waving him off.

He felt well rested and renewed with a strange energy. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt like he could take on the world. He took the tray filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, orange juice and coffee. He looked to Tony in question and he blushed.

“I didn’t know what you liked best so I had them bring some of everything.” At the raised brow, he explained, “I can make three dishes and only two of them well. I order in breakfast.”

Steve nodded and picked up a fork. He looked to Tony coyly, “You gonna help me eat this?” he asked and Tony brightened, sitting in front him. Steve took a bite of the pancakes and let out a soft moan of pleasure. “Thank you,” he said gratefully.

When he opened his eyes, Tony was staring at him, his dark. Steve felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin and averted his gaze, “For the record, I like omelets and hash browns. But this is amazing. You don’t have to work so hard,” he added.

Tony leveled him with a fierce stare, “Yes, I do. You’re worth it, Cap.”

Steve froze, speechless under the certainty he saw in Tony’s eyes. His throat tightened, heart heavy as he set down his knife and fork. He grasped for something to say in response. Coming up empty, he reached out and took Tony’s hand, his voice raspy, “How much for one night with Tony Stark?”

Tony studied him for a moment, his mouth quirked up as if he wasn’t sure if Steve was serious. Then a bright smile broke out over his face, his eyes alit with delight.

“You couldn’t afford me,” he murmured, pulling Steve’s hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of his hand, adding, “But for you, I’ll make an exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, writing this and listening to "Make You Feel My Love" was a terrible idea. 
> 
> I have five million ideas about where their lives would go from here.
> 
> Send me prompts at capn-shellhead.tumblr.com


End file.
